Some video games are accessible through a networked environment to allow multiple users to play at the same time and interact with one another. Often networked games for multiple users or massive multi player online (MMO) are implemented on a server with a plurality of client devices that receive data from the server. In these configurations certain tasks, such as drawing objects, may be done on the client-side rather than the server side. The completion of these tasks can be hindered by the limitations of the client device and may reduce the frame rate and performance of the video game as it is experienced by the user.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that the present invention has been developed.